


Call to Action

by Sherlockirene1031



Category: Original Work
Genre: Call To Action, Gen, Religious Conflict, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockirene1031/pseuds/Sherlockirene1031
Summary: Something I did for my English class





	Call to Action

One day, religion will not be spoken in the same tongue that hate is spoken in.  
One day, people will not suffer or die because of religion, they will not suffer because that is what their God and or the gods wills them to do. One day, whole masses of humans will not suffer under the crimes of a chosen few who think hate will cause true change to this world. That murder and abuse and the restriction of human privilege and rights will affect the world enough to change to their views, to their way of life. That saying they are accepting of others and will welcome them with open arms is the same as actually, physically doing so. As if acceptance is equivalent to  
The denial of acceptance and forgiveness,  
The denial of humane rights and equality,  
And the denial of the existence of gods, of having more than one being to believe in, to trust or that just having one God puts you above those who follow the old ways.  
Does society think so less of themselves to reduce to petty squabbles over religion, color, gender and sexuality that they become means for war or for political disputes?  
And while there are those like Nelson Mandela, Jesus Christ of Nazareth, Abraham Lincoln and Martin Luther King Jr. who fight for human rights and equality, there are also those would fight for the exact opposite that the aforementioned fight for. Those who right now, are in power when they should the furthest from that pedestal.  
From the churches smothered in prejudice in the streets of Alabama, to the mosques of Saudi Arabia, to the apartheid that goes on in Africa, weighed down with misconceptions from those who can think they know the world, racial and religious injustice is rapid in this narrow-minded world, with past generations influencing the developing future generation.


End file.
